In Your Eyes
by BrianHackett
Summary: High School AU: Diana is trapped in a world where her parents control everything in her life. It's not until she meets another girl in a situation worse than her own.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes (Prologue): Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I'm just going to say this. This will probably be my most ambitious fan fiction to date.**

 **So let me make it clear that this is an AU. So I did change some things around like in this story Diana has both parents and I kind of changed her mother's personality. I'll eventually explain why** **but since it's my first story since my long hiatus, I'll shut up and have you enjoy.**

As the only daughter to a pretty, wealthy family, you have to make sure you're meeting to the standards your parents have set for you. You must act a certain way, get good grades, get into a good college, get married, and have a family, etc. My father was a Politician so my family was pretty well known in the community. Since the day I was born my parents knew the path they wanted me to take, and I made sure I was meeting those expectations.

In school, they always push me to do my best. They don't accept anything below a B. Luckily I had not received a bad grade at that point. After I have supper I would go to my room and I would study until it was time for bed. It was like that since 3rd grade. It was alright, but I eventually grew tired of it.

I insisted that I wanted to go to a public school for high school. At first my parents were shocked because there are better schools for a student like me, but I did not want to be stuck there forever. So after some constant begging, they reluctantly enrolled me to Luna Nova High School leaving me with great optimism. However Luna Nova was a lot different than any private school I had ever attended.

For one thing, unlike public schools, there is not a lot of socializing in private schools.

Once I made it to my first class, I was extremely quiet. I had no idea how to talk to the other students and could not follow along with the conversations that they would do during break time. So instead of getting to know everyone, I just found a quiet place where no one would bother me and I would just read a book, or study for the next class. However being rich and quiet can cause other problems. Rumors began to spread that I was a pompous, rich bitch who only cares about herself and too high class to work with them. Another problem I had was that I gave this very mysterious vibe that kind of made me seem intimidating to the other classmates. It was discouraging at first, but later on down the line, I eventually accepted it. It was like that all throughout my whole Freshman year.

Then in my Sophomore year, that was where things slowly begin to change. I already had a reputation for being the stoic, silent girl and I thought it was going to be the same thing all over again. But luckily I found two people that would change that. It was two girls, one was called Hannah and the other, Barbara.

I was in the lunch, still expecting my second year of high school to be exactly like my first. But to my surprise, they both invited me to sit with them during Lunch. I did not know what to think. At that point no one really asked me to sit with them. But I decided to agree and they began talking to me. I was still shy so I would give basic information.

Both of their personalities were really different than mine. They were loud, extremely talkative, and outgoing. Those two were inseparable. I always saw those two together and not once have I seen them without one or the other. Anyways we started hanging out more and more and eventually I started invited them to my house and would have sleepovers and talk about the latest gossip. I was never into harsh gossip but some of their stories I did find amusing. Those would end up being some of the fondest memories I had during my Sophomore year.

So it would appear that I now had everything I need to have a perfect life. However, that is not the case. On the outside, I appeared like a strong woman with a bright future ahead of me. But on the inside, it was a completely different story.

Behind closed doors, I was not happy with my life. My parent were really controlling and they expect a lot from me. They want me to have this specific lifestyle in the future but they never once ask me what I want to do in life. I want to tell them that I don't want to live like that, but there is a problem. I did not have that strength to tell them. Even though they are unbearable, I cannot say anything because I was afraid. I did not want to disappoint them, I want to make them proud of me. Really I would have nothing if I do not meet the requirements my parents made for me.

So then we finally come to my Junior year of high school. This is where my life would change in a way that I would never expect.

...

It all began during late winter of my Junior year. My alarm clock went off and I immediately get out of bed. I head to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done I went to my bedroom to find our maid, Anna.

"Morning Miss Cavendish. I already have your school uniform all laid out for you."

"Thank you very much Anna. That will be all."

She took a small bow and began to walk out of my room. Before she left she turned to look at me.

"Oh before I forget, your mother and father would like to talk to you during breakfast."

I was a bit puzzled. What could they possibly want to talk about? I was certain I did not doing anything wrong.

"May I ask you if you know what they want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know for certain but I believe it's about how you're doing in school."

I was a bit confused. I thought I was performing well in school. All the teachers say that I am an exceptional student. There should be no reason for them to reprimand me.

"Very well. Tell them I will be down in ten minutes."

"As you wish Miss Cavendish." She calmly walked out and shut the door.

I then quickly dried my hair and changed into my school uniform. Once I was done it had been 8 minutes. that was plenty of time to walk to the dining room. I took a long look into the mirror, but all I saw was the same face, After that I made my way to the door.

I made my way down to the dining room. Our house was quite large so it is usually a long walk. When I finally made it, my parent were already at the table. My Father was standing up and my Mother was already sitting.

"Diana! Good Morning," said my Father sounding very excited. He then walked up to my patted my head. I wished he would stop doing that.

"Good Morning Father." I replied being as formal as possible.

"Morning Diana," said my Mother.

"Good Morning Mother."

"Come Diana have a seat. There's something we need to talk about." continued my Mother.

I walked to my seat and our butler placed a bowl of porridge in front of me. I began to eat, while my Father sat back in his chair. They were both just smiling at me. It was a little uncomfortable.

"So what was it you want to talk to me for," I finally asked. They looked at each other with proud looks on their faces. Then my Father handed me an envelope. I did not know what it was. I opened it and as it turns out it was my report card.

' _All A's. Big surprise.'_

"Oh, we are so proud of you Diana," exclaimed my Mother.

"Yes, very proud indeed," interrupted my Father, "keep this up and eventually you will no doubt get into Oxford. Then pretty soon you will follow in your Father's footsteps."

I rolled my eyes.

"Or if you just want to be a lawyer, then that's fine as well," continued my Father.

I have not thought of what I want to do with my life. But I know it has to be something besides a lawyer. I know being a lawyer is something that would make me successful in life, I just do not think I would be happy. But again I did not have the strength to defy my parents.

I continued breakfast while my father started to talk about what he was going to do that day. He always thinks I find them informative but not really. Once he was finally done we were silent for a little bit. Finally my mother broke the silence.

"So Diana, anything going on in school today," my Mother asked. Without looking from my bowl I gave my response.

"I have heard we are expecting a new student today." I took another spoonful of porridge. "A new student you say," interrupted my father, "well when this new student arrives just make sure you show him or her that they no match against my daughter." Then he chuckled to himself. You can say my father was extremely proud of our name.

"Yes Father," I answered reluctantly

"That's my girl." he replied and it was quiet again.

Having to be sharing the last name of the biggest person in town can really give you a bad reputation. Sure my shyness was contributor to me not having close friends in the beginning, but like I said before, when you are rich and have a politician for a father can cause a lot of false accusations about you. I am not a selfish person, but my father was a whole other story. He would say that the Cavendish family was superior than most people in town and it always frustrated me. My mother was not really as selfish as my father. I could tolerate my mother just a little bit more. However she is one those people that just watches from afar and does not do anything about it. She acts as though she is made of glass and prefers not to get involved in confrontation.

Despite all of this, I could always turn to Anna when I am in distress. When I was in some emotional state, my parents would never come to comfort me. It was always Anna. She was the closest person I had that I would call my real guardian. She was always so kind and made sure I was happy.

When I finished my porridge I looked at the clock. It was almost time for me go to school.

"I am going to school now," I said as I made my way to the door.

"Alright honey, make me proud," said my father as he got up and followed me and gave a kiss to my cheek.

"Bye Diana," called my mother who was still seated at the table. Then Anna arrived with my school bag and a coat.

"Goodbye Mother, Father," I said on last time before I put my coat on and walked out the door.

When I walked outside I could see Benson, our butler/Chauffeur, already waiting for me by the limousine. Yes, we were that rich.

"Good Morning Ms. Cavendish," he said politely as he opened the door for me.

"Good Morning Benson," I replied. I then stepped inside the vehicle and he walked to the driver's seat. At last we were off.

As we were driving, I turned to look outside. I usually don't have much to say so I would look outside to see any changes in the town. Sadly there wasn't. In times like those types of moment I would think about upcoming tests I need to study for or ways to adjust my schedule.

Eventually we arrived at Luna Nova. It's a pretty large school. One of the best schools in the country. Not bad really.

Benson opened my door and I walked out.

"Have a nice day Ms. Cavendish," he said happily.

"Thanks again Benson," I would usually say and he would then drive back to the house.

As I walked to my class I was expecting it to be just a normal day at school. However, I began to think to myself.

 _"I wonder what the new student will be like."_

 **Author's Note: Alright guys I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Not a lot has happened yet, but later on down the line things will started to pick up.**

 **But man it feels good to be back after a long break. I wanted to release this because this was something I've wanted to write for a long time and I feel you will enjoy it. Now don't worry I will someday go back and continue "Is it Me?" but I want to dedicate my time with this story for a while. I hope you will understand my decision because I need a change.**

 **So let me know what you think so far and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye :)**


	2. New Kid In Town

**Author's Note: You thought I was gone did ya? Anyway I'm really happy about the reception I'm getting so far.**

 **But** **enough on that, how about you just read the chapter instead of reading this dumb author's note.**

 **New Kid in Town: Chapter 2**

As usual, I make it to school on time with plenty of time left to spare.

Luna Nova is really a nice school if I'm going to be honest. All the teachers were pretty nice (if you were on their good side). The campus is quite large and has a really rustic look to it. It is a little hard to describe but there is a sort of "magic" to it. To make it short, the atmosphere is very pleasant. Of course not everything was wonderful.

For me, all my former classmates fell into two categories. One was where they are easy to work with and will not be any bother to me and will get the work done. But the rest of the students on the other category, are the peers who I find to be a nuisance that think they are being funny but are really making fools of themselves. Some classmates seem nice and I get along with them great. Everyone else, I could care less.

I finally walked into me first period class, which was Calculus, and found my seat and got ready for the day. I pull out notebook with my homework with all work shown, and corrected. And then I just sat quietly waiting for class to start. Just then Hannah and Barbara came in and greeted me happily.

"Morning Diana!" They said in unison.

"Good Morning," I replied. "I hope you both had a nice morning."

"Everything is great," said Hannah.

"Yes, really great Diana," followed by Barbara.

"That is very good to hear," I said. They both happily took their seats. Hannah sat in front of me, while Barbara sat behind me. Usually they would have a conversation to themselves while I continue to study. Every once in a while they ask me for an opinion on something but that is all.

 _RING_

The school bell rang and then about five seconds later, our teacher came running in.

"Sorry I'm late class! There was traffic on the way and - _Whoa!_ " This always happened. Our teacher, Mrs. Ursula Challis, would be late and would always trip because she is carrying a stack of papers. We waited as she got up and pick up her papers. After wasting five minutes she is finally ready.

Although Mrs. Challis can be clumsy and can get flustered sometimes, she was quite a good teacher. She was obviously smarter than what most people thought. She would always make jokes but when nobody laughed she would get more flustered. I have always respected her.

"Good morning class!" she said enthusiastically. Sadly no one said anything back.

"Alright class, let's begin." Everyone took their seats and we waited for our lesson.

"Today I have great news." We all were not yet invested. It was probably about the upcoming school dance in the middle of spring.

"We have a new student here today." Most of us knew about it already but we were excited to see what the student will be like.

Then we hear a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be her. Come in."

The door opened and a small girl walked in. She had long, brown hair with a little ponytail on top of her head. She already had her uniform and it actually looks good on her. She walked in confidently and appears to be very bubbly. When she came to the front the class I got a good look at her eyes.

They were red, but not at all blood red. They were almost crimson or maroon, maybe both. They were vibrate, lively, and innocent. Very unusual, but appealing.

"Hello everyone, my name is Atsuko Kagari but can call my Akko for short. I'm really excited to be here and I hope we can get along." Everyone clapped their hands and it looked like everyone was impressed. I was intrigued.

"All right, it's very nice to meet you Akko. Why don't you find your seat which is on the third row behind Lotte over there."

Lotte raised her hand and Akko quickly went to her seat. However she was so excited she failed to see someone's school bag on the floor.

"WOAH!" she yelled as landed face first on the floor. Everyone chuckled. I just winced.

"Are you alright Akko," Mrs. Challis called out.

"Yes I'm alright," she replied as she carefully walked to her seat.

As I watched her, I could not help thinking that there was something really perplexing about our new acquaintance. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"She's really something isn't she?" whispered Barbara.

"Yeah, she's definitely going to be our special entertainment," said Hannah and they both silently laughed.

I didn't laugh. I watched Akko eagerly setting up for the lesson. I turned my head to focus on the lesson again. A couple minutes later I turned my head to look at Akko again only to find her with her head on the desk fast asleep.

 _"Well, she did_ _ **not**_ _last long,"_ I thought. I turned my head again to write down some notes for the upcoming test. As I was writing, I would look at Akko again to watch her sleep. How can she be asleep on her first day? Then Barbara's words played in my head.

 _"She really is something,"_ I thought.

…

Two weeks went by; I was surprised that the newcomer was already pretty popular in her own right. Although she was not a well-liked by the more advanced students, she does have a large circle of friends. She made more friends faster than I could ever do. I did not want to believe it but I was a tad envious.

During lunch I could see her laughing and getting along with some of the not - so - popular students.

There was Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, and Jasminka Antonenko.

Although they do not bother me, I never had the patience to get to know them. As I watched I could see Amanda putting what looked like a mouse in her uniform. I will admit it, it was pretty amusing to watch Akko freak out and scream at the top of her lungs.

Although she is very social, her school work was just appalling. We had a quiz and I could tell she failed it just by how she slammed her head on her desk with great frustration. People who do not take their school work seriously really get on my nerves. Why do they waste their time while their future is on the line?

It still puzzles me to this very day, but I learned to accept it. As I watched them laughing at Akko's misfortune, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Diana? Are you listening?"

I snapped out of my trance and remembered Hannah and Barbara were talking about upcoming events.

"So, are you going Diana?" asked Hannah.

"To where?"

"To the upcoming spring dance silly," interrupted Barbara.

That's right; the school has an annual spring dance. Pretty much everyone goes there: except me. I usually have no interest on going. I would rather stay home and do more important things. Of course the real reason I never attended was because I usually have no one to go with. I hate going to events by myself. However I did have Hannah and Barbara with me this time, so maybe.

"I have not decided yet," I calmly replied.

"You should, it will loosen you up a bit," suggested Barbara.

"I do not think I need to loosen up."

Hannah spoke next, "Of course you do. You need to forget about school and have some fun for a change."

"You two are mistaken; I have lots of fun doing homework." Part of that was true.

"Okay Diana, but at least think about it."

"Yes, please do."

While I had no interest saying I would do so, I did not have the strength to say no.

"Very well, I will definitely keep it in mind," I finally said.

But even so, I did not think I'll get to it. I could see it then. I'm their while everyone's having a good time and I'm just sitting in a corner or at a table just watching everyone have fun.

I did not know, maybe it will not be as bad as I am making myself think. Hannah and Barbara will be there. Maybe as long as I stay close to them I will not feel lonely.

But then again, knowing them, they will probably have a date with them and that will probably make things awkward for me.

…

Later that day, I was walking to my next class. I was just minding my own business when I felt tap on my right shoulder. I turned to see what it was but to my surprise there was no one.

Confused I looked back ahead. Then I felt another tap, except it was on my left shoulder. I turned and again there was no one there. Then out of nowhere I heard –

"Boo."

I jumped. I stumbled a bit. I turned to my right to see who was messing with me.

It was Andrew Hanbridge.

Andrew was someone I have known for a while. I would never consider him a friend but we talked a bit here and there. In fact I could not escape because our parents were friends. When we were kids our parents would always say we would make a cute couple. I could safely say I did not want that to happen.

It is not like I hate him; it is just that he always teases me on how I chose to live my life.

I turned to him and said-

"I knew you would do that."

"And you still get scared from that," he said sarcastically.

"You are so childish sometimes."

While I could tell him to leave me alone, I never seem to have the courage to do so. I do not consider him a friend, but at least an acquaintance.

"Only to people like you," he said, "now how has your day been?"

"It is just like any other day," I said.

He nodded to let me know he was listening.

"That's good to now. So what's new with you?" he asked.

"Not much," I relied.

He nodded.

We kept on walking for a little bit. Sadly our next classes were on the other side of the campus, so we had a lot of time.

"I've seen that new student that came a couple weeks ago. I've even got a chance to talk to her."

"What did you talk about?"

"She just asked where Ms. Badcock's room is at. Turns outs she had to deliver something to her."

I found it weird she had not memorized the school by then but I did not dwell on that thought for too long.

"So what is your opinion on her?" I asked.

"Oh, she's definitely very energetic I should say the least."

"Maybe a little too energetic for my liking," I added.

"Ah that sounds a bit harsh."

"Well I already made up my mind about her, and she does not seem like she will go anywhere with that behavior," I kept going, "She just so reckless, falling asleep in class, failing tests, breaking rules, and the list goes on."

"Oh I don't know," he began, "maybe you can learn from her."

"Oh please, that is the most ridiculous thing I heard today," I argued.

"Hey who knows, maybe she can teach you to loosen up more," he added.

"There is no way that will happen." It was strange that this was the second time someone told me that today.

"I don't know, it was just a thought," he joked.

' _That will be the day,'_ I thought to myself.

We were quiet for the rest to the walk. Soon we reached the spot where we turn to our designated class.

"Well this is where I turn," he said.

"About time too."

"Oh, you are so rude," he said sarcastically.

"Only for people like you," I said playfully.

He chuckled a little and soon we finally parted ways. Although he may be a nuisance at times, he can put a smile on my face every now and then.

…

The last bell rang and everyone ran out the door. However I tend to take my time walking to the limo. Everyone thinks that school is like a prison and home is freedom. I think that claim is false in my opinion. I see no difference.

Anyways as I making my way through the hallway. Everything seems normal until I had a feeling I was being followed. Now since school had just ended there will be a crowd of students behind me, but this time I felt someone behind me. I tried to ignore it until -

"Um… excuse me."

I stopped and turned around to see who it was. To my surprise it was Akko.

"Uh, hi. Y...your Diana, right?" she asked nervously.

"That is correct."

"Wonderful… oh I'm sorry I'm probably bugging you right now."

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"Um… well I don't mean to bother you but if haven't noticed I'm kind of struggling in Algebra right now."

"With you, I'm not surprised," I said coldly. Then Akko got more nervous and I thought my statement had been a tad harsh. "Anyway what brings you here?"

She then started to scratch behind her head.

"Well was just wondering if you could tutor me. You know help me out with the material."

Nobody apart from Hannah and Barbara has ever come and asked me for help before. Of all the friends she has, not one of them could assist her.

"Look I would like to help but I have a tight schedule so I can't waste any time right now so I must go now," I said politely and I started to walk away.

However I failed to walk only two steps before I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned and looked to find Akko down on her knees. It was hard to tell but it appeared she was crying.

"Oh please! Pleeease Diana! I'll do anything, anything!"

While watching this, I could not determine if she was really this desperate or she was just that pathetic. Maybe both.

"May I ask why have you come for my assistance?" I asked.

"Well Lotte said she had important things to do, I couldn't get anywhere with Constanze or Jasminka, Amanda just laughed, and Sucy just said no."

Well that explained it.

However looking down at this girl I could see she was really at the end of her rope. Although I did not want to do this, I made up my mind.

"Very well, _I'll_ help you."

Wait a second.

Did I just use a contraction?

Before I could correct myself, Akko jumped forward and got really close to my face.

"YOU WILL!"

I did not know how to react but I could not back out now.

"Y... yes, I will."

" **YAY!** Thank you so much Diana." She wailed as she wrapped her arms around me. "Believe me you will not regret this."

It was uncomfortable enough she was hugging me but I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," I said as I lightly pushed her away. "Now then, we shall start tomorrow at the library after school."

"The library after school tomorrow, got it," she repeated.

"Very well then, I'll see you then."

"Alright, I should be going too, thanks again."

"There is no need to thank me."

Okay, bye Diana! See you tomorrow!" Then she pranced cheerfully away.

As I watched her skip away cheerfully, I began to think about what had just happened.

I was just walking to my limo, when a girl snuck up on me asking for some tutoring. I replayed the whole event until I got home. Then the second I stepped into my room and sat at my desk still in a train of thought. I was still thinking about it during dinner.

"Diana, are you alright? You have not touched your dinner."

I jerked up seeing my parents staring at me.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am just thinking about an upcoming test," I said.

"That is great honey, anyway as I was saying-," interjected my father.

They believed me and then it went on uneventfully. After dinner I went to my room and did my homework and then I got ready for bed.

I changed into my nightgown, brushed my teeth, and then I crawled into my bed. I pulled the bed sheets over me and began to stare at the ceiling. There was silence.

There was usually some sound outside my room whether it was one of the maids or my mother and father talking about work. But at that moment, I could not hear a thing. It was only the sounds of my own thoughts.

Eventually I began to feel quite drowsy. I closed my eyes. Before I let sleep consume me, one last thought flew into my mind.

" _What have I got myself into?"_

 **Author's Note: I don't have much to say right now, but I would like to say thanks for reading and I'm glad you like my story so far. Make sure to leave a review and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye :)**

 **P.S. For those who have not found out till now, you can follow me on Tumblr so you can get updates on my stories. Just go to my profile and you'll see my username. Okay I'm done now.**


End file.
